


Yuri in Night

by fandom_Yuri_on_Ice2018



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Mysticism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 00:04:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15521676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Yuri_on_Ice2018/pseuds/fandom_Yuri_on_Ice2018
Summary: Если вам кажется, что, несмотря на звание перспективного фигуриста, жизнь у вас вполне обычная и небогата на события, то одна прогулка поздним вечером может все в корне изменить.





	Yuri in Night

I.  
Осенние вечера в Питере долгие, промозглые и жуткие. Плавно перетекают они в ночи, приносящие стылый серый холод, пугают людей, заставляют спешить по домам от суеверной угрозы, прятаться в пятнах спасительного света за надежными стенами.  
Юрка не боялся ничего. Как говорится, ни бога ни черта. Матерился в ответ на слащавые предложения Виктора проводить до дома, огрызался на Якова и уходил, громко и вызывающе хлопая дверью. А Яков каждый раз отпускал. Ругался, конечно, и после мрачно курил на крыльце, ловя на себе странные темные взгляды припозднившегося Никифорова, а после надвигая поглубже шляпу и бормоча себе под нос короткое «Один другого хлеще».  
Плисецкий шел домой, пиная пустую банку и изредка фыркая сердитым котом. Он не считал себя беспомощной феей. Не Милка же он, в самом деле, которую знакомые ребята из хоккейной секции то и дело отбивали от сомнительных ухажеров. Ледяной Тигр, который с легкостью справится с самыми отпетыми бандитами. Пусть только нападут, он справится. Он же не кто-нибудь!  
Громады домов расступились, пропуская в знакомый двор, с четырех сторон окруженный одинаковыми в темноте многоэтажками. Юра сунул телефон в карман и прищурился, высматривая знакомый квадратик окна. В животе заурчало, стоило только представить разливающийся сейчас из кухни запах дедушкиных пирожков, и фигурист ускорил шаги, мечтая поскорее нырнуть в тепло квартиры, обнять урчащий пушистый клубок и вытянуть на диване гудящие ноги. А после впиться зубами в самую лучшую в мире еду.  
Чья-то широкая холодная ладонь зажала рот настолько внезапно, что в первые секунды Юра замер, забывая о сопротивлении, а потом все же забарахтался в хватке, силясь вырваться. Взметнулись вихрем в голове крепкие слова, предназначенные напавшему и способные, кажется, сами по себе убить на месте. Это же надо было придумать, в шаге от дома, в родном дворе, где каждый знает деда – отставного сотрудника полиции, до сих пор сохранившего неплохие связи. Незнакомец бесцеремонно ощупал бока фигуриста и, кажется, его обнюхал, и Плисецкий рванулся снова, озаренный мыслью о дебильной шутке Никифорова, который наверняка решил проучить нахамившего ему подростка, с силой наступил пяткой на чужую ногу. Недовольный и какой-то не вполне человеческий взрык разбил хрупкую надежду на шутку вдребезги. И Юре наконец стало действительно страшно. Сперва за телефон, в котором была сосредоточена вся нехитрая жизнь подростка. А потом все-таки за себя.  
Плисецкий никогда не боялся травм и падений. Вернее боялся, конечно, но как чего-то далекого и нереального, что никогда не случится именно с ним. С кем угодно, но не с Ледяным Тигром России. Но сейчас, когда напавший незнакомец потащил его к темной арке между домами, парень отчетливо понял, что может действительно пострадать. Набрав в грудь побольше воздуха, Юра отчаянно брыкнулся в крепкой хватке.  
– ПОМО…  
Тьма сомкнулась вокруг, проглатывая две фигуры, и вокруг снова воцарилась тишина.  
II.  
Голод мучил Отабека уже много дней. От него ныли клыки и мучительно подводило живот. А еще голод наполнял воздух множеством будоражащих запахов, обостряя чутье. Заманчиво пахли даже кошки, но вампир никогда не опускался до того, чтобы есть их. Кошки Отабеку нравились.  
Последняя охота выдалась на редкость неудачной. Парень не принюхался как следует, обрадовавшись удаче, а после долго лежал, свернувшись клубочком прямо на полу и выкашливая сгустки мерзко пахнущей крови. Даже вампиры не едят то, что само убивает себя при жизни. После этого сил, казалось, не осталось вовсе, и Отабек сам не понял, как сумел вывалиться из темноты у какого-то супермаркета. Щурясь от яркого света, он купил лоток куриной печенки, на улице рванул пленку и прямо там же, за углом, сунул замороженный кусок за щеку, словно конфету, ругая себя за глупость и отсутствие выдержки. Полегчало. Человеческая еда для вампиров была бесполезна, но кое-что помогало притупить голод. «Разжечь аппетит перед основным блюдом», как любил пошутить один канадский приятель. Отабек шутку не поддерживал, а еда ему иногда даже нравилась.  
Следующую жертву вампир выбирал основательнее, заставляя себя бродить по улицам, присматриваясь к людям и тщательно принюхиваясь к приглянувшимся. Голод мешал и сбивал с толку, делая запахи куда привлекательнее, чем обычно, но Отабек старался. Еще одну столь же неудачную охоту был риск не пережить.  
Грохот пустой банки резанул слух и заставил вампира машинально отступить в ласково принявшую его тень. Нарваться на еще одну странную личность не было никакого желания, но вместо ожидаемого подвыпившего мужчины во двор вывалился мальчишка-подросток. Всклокоченный и нервный, как подросший уличный котенок – протяни руку и убежит или вцепится иголками коготков. Отабека повело от нахлынувшего сладкого и дразнящего запаха молодого здорового тела, но он усилием воли заставил себя не спешить и принюхаться еще раз прежде, чем скользнуть из тени следом.  
Откуда в этом хрупком с виду теле взялась такая сила, вампир сказать не смог бы при всем желании, но скрипнул пару раз клыками вполне отчетливо, получив острыми локтями под ребра, а пяткой – по ноге. Парень даже чуть не вырвался и собирался уже заорать, набрав в грудь воздуха, но Отабек поскорее толкнул его в темную арку между домами. Темнота приласкала при переходе и выпустила в полутемную комнату, освещенную только глуповатым детским ночником в виде медведя. Желтого и пластикового, купленного в какой-то круглосуточной забегаловке вместе с зубной щеткой. Исключительно за серьезный взгляд нарисованных глаз.  
От путешествия сквозь темноту многие теряли сознание, но обмякший было парень уже начал шевелиться, и вампир заторопился, мысленно похвалив себя за предусмотрительность. Петли из прочной веревки уже ждали своего часа, закрепленные на ножках застеленного клеенкой стола. Укладывая тихо застонавшую добычу и затягивая веревки на щиколотках и запястьях, Отабек снова подивился тому, что парень почти ничего не весит. Живот свело голодным спазмом, как раз в тот момент, когда распростертый на столе парень открыл глаза.  
III.  
Юра не любил просыпаться от кошмарных снов. Да и кому вообще может нравиться вскакивать в липком холодном поту посреди ночи от того, что к тебе во сне пришла тварь из недавно посмотренного ужастика, или от того, что Виктор с идиотическим хохотом направляет машину под колеса встречной фуры, или от дядь Яши, который… Плисецкий вскакивал на постели, спихивая на пол душное одеяло, ругался, пинал и бил кулаками подушку, потом выходил за водой и снова ложился. Чудовища в эту ночь больше не снились, зато орал фигурист на катке вдвое больше обычного, огрызаясь на всех по поводу и без.  
Но еще больше Юре не нравилось просыпаться от ощущения падения. Падать на льду, разбивая колени и локти, было не страшно. Даже головокружительные аттракционы в парках, где Плисецкий всякий раз презрительно кривился, слыша испуганные визги, совсем не пугали, лишь выпрыскивая в кровь здоровую дозу адреналина. Страшнее было провалиться в пустоту, на несколько бесконечно долгих мгновений теряя опору в пространстве. Парень распахивал тогда глаза, лежа в постели с бешено колотящимся сердцем и боясь шелохнуться еще несколько секунд.  
Вот и сейчас Юра распахнул глаза, дико озираясь, ища взглядом привычные ориентиры своей комнаты и не находя. Под спиной вместо постели ощутилось жесткое, а по рукам и ногам побежало колотье крошечных иголок, и фигурист с некоторой задержкой сообразил, что связан и распластан на чем-то вроде стола. Мысли заметались в голове испуганными птицами, воскрешая в памяти все произошедшее совсем недавно. Плисецкий задергался в путах, силясь освободиться и чувствуя, как край столешницы впивается под колени, пока не наткнулся взглядом на стоящую рядом фигуру. Незнакомец сперва показался огромным, и по спине пробежала стайка холодных мурашек, но, когда глаза чуть привыкли к скудному освещению чужой комнаты, удалось рассмотреть, что похититель невысокий и коренастый, смуглый, кажется, и на вид не на много старше самой жертвы. Пришедшая было снова мысль о шутке бесследно растворилась под серьезным темным взглядом из-под чуть нахмуренных бровей.  
– Забирай все, что есть. Деньги, телефон… Все… – в любой другой ситуации Юра возненавидел бы себя за то, как тихо и жалко прозвучал голос. Словно писк котенка. Но сейчас разум отчаянно искал выход, отмечая, что сумка с коньками и формой потерялась, вероятно, где-то во дворе, а в карманах вряд ли наберется способная заинтересовать похитителя сумма.  
– Деньги? – незнакомец, голос которого звучал спокойно и, пожалуй, даже приятно, несколько удивился от неожиданного предложения и качнул головой. – Мне не нужны деньги. Я голоден и ты мой сегодняшний ужин.  
– Ужин? – Плисецкий даже подвис, поперхнувшись воздухом и чувствуя, как вместе со страхом внутри поднимается истерическое веселье. – А, так ты из этих… Из каннибалов! На помощь!!!  
Незнакомец спокойно переждал вопль, только едва уловимо поморщившись. В кино похитители и убийцы вели себя совсем по-другому, и это целеустремленное спокойствие пугало до дрожи и сворачивающегося ледяным комком в животе ужаса. До осознания того, что не проснешься, никто не скажет, что это шутка и никто не придет на помощь.  
– Каннибал – это человек, который ест других людей. Я не человек.  
– Ясно. Это меняет дело. Из психушки сбежал? – Юра продолжил дергаться в попытке освободиться, чувствуя, как по щекам текут, заливаясь в уши, невольные слезы и как ноют ссаженные прочной веревкой запястья. Похититель нахмурился и нехотя придвинулся еще ближе, давая рассмотреть азиатские черты лица, растянул губы в сдержанной улыбке-оскале. В неверном свете ночника блеснули пара мелких нижних клыков и выдвигающиеся верхние, крупные и острые.  
– П… профессионально… Протезы?.. – внутри все обмерло и заледенело в животном ужасе и фигурист еще отчаяннее забился в путах. – Ты больной извращенец! Отпусти! Я невкусный!  
– Я вампир, – терпеливо пояснил незнакомец, не обращая внимания на крики. – Ты вкусно пахнешь. Можно мне, наконец, поужинать? Если не будешь дергаться, я обещаю закончить со всем быстро и небольно, – сильные руки уверенно потянули вверх толстовку с изображением тигриной морды, обнажая живот для примериваясь к боку вампира.  
– Деда… – хриплым сорванным голосом шепнул фигурист, ужас которого достиг своего пика прежде, чем его поглотила спасительная темнота беспамятства.


End file.
